A visit from hope
by WillabethRulz
Summary: (3) Young Estel decided to visit Legolas without Elrond's permission or knowledge. But things are not really going well in Mirkwood. -Better title ideas?-


_**Hey guys, I have a lot of stories started so i'm publishing what I have for all of them. I will probably continue the one thats most popular. So if you like what you read, reveiw or message me.**_

_**Flames WILL be counted (and mocked) so if you hate, just leave.**_

_**the number is for me it has no sugnificance to the story.**_

**I'm exited about this one**

"Ada?" young Aragon called, "When is Legolas going to visit again?"

"That is a difficult question my son, he-"

"Can we visit him?" hope shined in his eyes.

"Legolas is exedingly busy Estel, even if we do venture to Mirkwood, we would be lucky to even see him."

"Why?"

Elrond sighed, the child's young mind unable to understand the price of war.

"Times are hard, and getting worse. Evil creatures roam through the trees"

"Why dont the elves just get rid of them?"

"That is what they are doing Penneth, and why Legolas is so busy" Elrond frowned at the dissapointed look on Aragon's face. "Perhaps we will have to arrange something soon." (**Penneth- **_**young one)**_

Legolas survayed what was left of the group. Besides himself, they had seven injured, four dead. Only two horses had survived the orcs and wargs. His heart fell when he noticed the fading light in the sky. Spiders would be out soon.

"Theres a clearing a few feet from here." He jestured twoards it. "We camp there tonight."

"So close to the orcs?" Lairion asked.

Legolas turned "Yes, they are dead, they cannot hurt us anymore. Their stench will mask the smell of our blood, and allow us to make a fire. Many of us cannot walk, we need to make do."

Legolas walked over to Daeron, Ignoring the pain from his own wounds. He carefully picked up the young warrior, instructing those who could walk to help those who couldn't.

After they'd settled a bit and built a fire. Legolas gathered three others and moved the four fallen elves to the campsite. Draping a blanket over them out of respect.

They tended the injuries, making sure to treat everyone for poison before starting to bandage the wounds of the more seriously injured elves.

Legolas saw that each elf was tended to before allowing his woulds to be adressed. All he'd done was remove the arrows, and treat the poison after much convincing from Lairion.

"Legolas, why did you not have your injuries adressed sooner?"

"I need to treat everyone else first."

"Honestly Legolas, you certainly are one of the stubbornest elves I've met" Lairion laughed "Sit down mellon-nin" His smile fell when he saw Legolas' wounds. (**Mellon-nin-**_** My friend)**_

Arrow wounds in his right shoulder, forearm and one deep within his hand. The orcs clearly didn't want him to fire his bow. But he'd used it anyways. There another on his left leg, near the top of his calf, and an arrow wound in the lower adomen. A slash across his chest, as if he'd jumped back, just a second too late. There was another on the left of his neck, not very deep or he would have been killed. A small gash on his face, close to his eye. Lairion walked around to inspect Legolas' back. He didn't even have to remove the tunic, it was shredded. He could clearly see the wounds, many slashes across the spine, crisscrossing. He spotted a few warg bites on his left shoulder and two on his side. There were many scratches from the claws of the wargs.

"Valar" Liarion sighed "Legolas,"

"I'm not the wost off, I need no sympathy here."

"You are still showing you war side Legolas, while fierce in battle, you need not hold it here." Liarion sighed as he bandaged the prince's wounds. It took quite awhile to treat them all.

Legolas stood after Liarion tied off the last bandage, and started to the group of elves. He paused and looked back at his friend, "Hannon-le."

The trees swayed around the clearing "All of you rest. The trees will wake us at any danger."

Many elves obeyed at once, not needing to be told twice. A few sat at the fire, quietly thinking of the battle.

Daeron sat among them, staring at the flames. Legolas sat next to him.

"I'm sorry this had to be your first fight Daeron, it was one of the more... difficult ones."

A stunned look came from the young elf. Legolas turned to the fire "I know the elves i'm in charge of, for I may be the last one who does."

"Many elves believe you became captain by the favor of the king." Daeron whispered, eyeing the deep scars showing from Legolas' shredded tunic. He spotted blood spotting from the bandages. "I don't believe it"

"I-"

"I don't believe there's a better commander- or prince- throughout Middle Earth."

"Thank you" It was all Legolas could say

"Where'd you get those?"

"Past battles, past captures. It's all in the past."

Daeron sensed more, but he didn't want to pester Legolas.

Aragon opened his eyes as his door closed. Elrond had just come to check on him before going to bed himself. Aragon quickly grabbed the small bag he'd packed for himself. _'Ada said monsters were in Mirkwood' _Thinking, he slipped into the twin's room across the hall. As quietly as he could, he grabbed Elladen's dagger from a sidetable, and went back into the hallway, putting the blade in his bag. Quietly, he padded through the halls, heading to the door.

When Aragon got outside, he put on his boots, not wanting to risked making noise inside. He moved through a few trees and managed to get past the guards without their notice. He headed towards Mirkwood, he'd been there a few times before and was sure he could find the way on his own.

He smiled at the idea of seeing Legolas again. He loved it when the prince visited, he brought sweets for him, with or without Elrond's permission. He loved how happy Legolas was and how he'd helped Aragon pull a few pranks on the twins for revenge. Legolas always had the best stories, either funny, or adventurous, sometimes both. He'd even helped Aragon with his elvish, giving him halarious ways to remember words.

_"You like mellons right?"_

_Aragon looked up, confused "Yes"_

_"And you like your friends right?"_

_"Yah"_

_"In elvish you're basiclly calling your friends 'mellon'. Mellon means friend."_

_"Mellon"_

_"Don't eat your friends though" Legolas said trying to keep a strait face while Aragon laughed_

"Come on Estel it's time to get up!"

"We've been up for hours."

Elladen opened the door to the human's room and haulted "Where is he? Have you seen him?"

Elrohir looked back at his twin "Not today"

Confusion showed in Elladen's eyes, as he turned heading to the library where Elrond was

"Ada? Have you seen Estel today?" Elladen asked

"We can't find him"

Elrond stood up "No, where have you searched?"

"No where but his room so far, we came here first."

Worry haunted all of their minds as they set out to find the young human.

Trees swayed, clashing together in an effort to wake the elves. They screamed despretly dropping branches, sending huge cracks of sound through the air. Finally one sat up slightly, hope spread through the air. The elf listened to the trees and stood up, running to wake Legolas. He yelled, hoping to wake a few wlves on the way.

Legolas woke to the tree's sound he shot up immidetly. A few of the elves were alreaty up, waking others, one was running to him.

"Legolas, orcs are coming."

Legolas stood, "Wake everyone and lets get started moving out."

Liarion walked over to him, as he stared at the four fallen "You know we can't take them with us."

"Aye, I do." Legolas' gaze fell at his own words. Taking the four dead could cost the lives of the remaining. He thought quickly how to get as many out of this as possible, there was no was they would be able to survive if they fought.

"Lairion, take one of the horses and the elf you belive is most gravely injured and ride fast. Go get help. Kanvain, you make sure those who can't walk get help, have the worst ones ride the horse. Get as far as you can until help comes."

"Legolas?"

"I will distract them," Legolas looked at the elves. He cut off Liarion "No, that's an order, go"

With that he turned and ran towards the orcs, praying the others could get out alive, hoping his plan would work.

**Well that's it. Reveiw please :)**


End file.
